


Training Schedule

by ScribeAssistant



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAssistant/pseuds/ScribeAssistant
Summary: Weiss and Ruby decided to step up their training routine and catch up with Yang's physic... Or more realistically, to Blake's. With Ruby's firm coaching and Weiss' latent fascination for her partner, nothing can go wrong. Right?





	1. Chapter 1

The initial reasoning was sound, Weiss had to admit that much, but right now no amount of sense could compensate her increasing will to just let go of the steel bar above her head and allow it to end her suffering.

She and Ruby were never the most muscular members of their team. Actually, for a good while Yang was their only source of raw physical strength. The blond brawler took high pride in her position for the team, but for one reason or another Blake ended up dragged along on her partner's intense training routine.

Now, at the beginning of their third year at beacon, Ruby ad Weiss stood on the squishier side of the four. That had to change, at least according to Ruby.

Weiss particular skillset was far more dependent on grace and precision than on brute strength. If anything, a body like Yang's would only hinder her movements, but she could list one too many times when her lack of physical strength proved to be a liability, not only for her, but also for the whole team. So, when Ruby suggested that they should hit the gym more often together she had few points to stand against it.

In reality, the solo prospect of spending time alone with the brunet was more than enough to drag her into the torture room, but she would never admit it as a reason.

Especially not now that she was serious reconsidering her affections for a girl that would make her go through _this_.

"Come on Weiss, just eight more!" Ruby said while looking down at her on the press bench. Honestly, there should probably be better ways to do this.

"Come on, keep going!"

Sure, Ruby said that they could try something lighter on the first days, but if the brunet suggested this particular exercise, it was because she _expected_ Weiss to be able to handle it, and Weiss would by no means appear weak-willed, especially not to Ruby.

"Great, keep going Weiss"

Not that the girl would judge her as that. Of course, Ruby was more than excited for the training, but she also seemed genuinely focused on how it might help her… Well, survive on her own.

"Just a few more Weiss, you can do this!"

She even did a fair amount of research on it. Ruby was by no means a scholar and had a worryingly short attention span, but when Weiss agreed to train with her the girl jumped headfirst on it, going as far as preparing full training schedules and a special diet. She was surprised that the concept of an agenda even existed for the girl. She definitively never applied it on her other school obligations. At least not without a good amount of _incentive_ from Weiss.

"Come on Weiss!"

"I swear for Dust, Ruby- If you repeat that again- I'll bludgeon you to death with this bar!"

"That would count as two more!" The girl answered with a giggle that disarmed Weiss of every drop of her latent rage and reached down to help the bar back on the supports.

That was supposed to be a chest exercise but she felt ready to amputate her arms. She probably did something wrong, but before she was able to question it Ruby had already add a few extra weights to the bar an assumed her position on the bench.

"That seems like a bit too much. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Pfff, don't worry Weiss" She dismissed in a mocking tone "Crescent Rose weights waaaay more than this!"

"Probably" The brunet added after bringing the bar down for the first time.

Weiss copied Ruby's previous position and stood just behind the bench, facing down at the bar and her partners face, ready to help if needed.

She noticed how Ruby stuck the tip of her tong out, just like when she was playing a videogame or working on her massive weapon, a face she only made on the pinnacle of concentration. It was cute beyond reason and Weiss quickly forgot what she was supposed to be doing there. Instead, she allowed her eyes to wander around her partner's features.

The small droplets of sweat forming on her face, the hunfs of exertion coming from her throat and those deep, silver eyes. Ruby was definitely a beautiful girl and she achieved it with zero effort. It was just her nature really. Like a rose, she was beautiful just because she was. But her eyes, they burned deep into her mind the first time she actually looked into them. So honest and expressive, so full of life. And now, those pools of molten iron were trained into her own ice-blue.

It was a fixed, completely uninterrupted gaze that made Weiss forget how to breathe.

"Weiss"

Those eyes called for her. She could not dare to look away.

"Weiss-"

Wait…

"Weiss help-"

Snapping out of her trance Weiss noticed that the girl's face was in a shade much similar to the crimson tank top she was wearing, with the bar pressed heavily against her chest. It took less than a second for Weiss to reach down and relive the smaller girl of the weight, but she could not escape the guilt that crushed upon her. She was standing there to avoid just that after all.

"Ruby, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I got distracted and didn't notice you needed help, I'm really sorry!"

The girl just laughed it off.

"It's ok Weiss, You were probably too impressed because I pulled more weight than you~"

How could she dare to be so cute and teasing at the same time? Flustered, Weiss quickly changed her tone.

"Well I told you it was too much! Maybe we should consider removing that new heavy barrel from Crescent Rose if you can't-"

"What? No! I-I mean, Crescent Rose is waaaay lighter than that! No need to touch the new barrel!"

"Hm?" Weiss responded, trying to hide her amusement "but before you said that-"

"Oh look at the time! We should hurry and shower or we'll be late for class!"

With that Ruby as much as leaped from the bench and reached for Weiss' hand, dragging the white-haired girl towards the lockers without giving her a moment to say another word.

Not that she would, having with such a smooth hand grasping her own to concentrate on.


	2. Chapter 2

Endurance was the key word. Several times Weiss found herself out of breath during the heat of battle while her teammates were still engaging in full force, especially when forced out of her support and artillery role.

Maybe it was due to her life before Beacon. Even as an aspiring warrior, her routine still had several… facilitations? The word seemed right to describe it. Regardless of the euphemism she decided upon, Weiss was certain that her teammates did not spend their time between training sessions on etiquette classes and fancy events, nor had an small army of house workers to ensure their comfort.

So, it was only natural for her to have to catch up with them. After all, the only thing worst than getting killed because of poor physical resilience was slowing the team down and getting _everyone_ killed instead.

The thought made sense to her earlier, but now maybe - only maybe - she was willing to exchange a few lives for a way out of her currently hellish activity.

"Come on Weiss, you're falling behind again!" Ruby chirped ahead of her on the running track.

She had no objections when Ruby suggested a running routine to improve her endurance overtime. Ruby was the fastest of their team and definitely fitter than Weiss when it came to resilience - and everything else, honestly. Even if behind her sister, Crescent Rose was by no means a featherweight weapon like Myrtenaster - but the brunette still struggled with long, sustained activities required for the harsher mission they had to take on the wilds. Activities that Weiss was outright unfit for.

So again, the brunette surprised her with a very detailed training schedule to match exactly with Weiss' needs. It was definitely way lighter than what Ruby could have taken for herself, so knowing that the girl went through such work with Weiss' progress as her main concern brought life a strange feeling at the time.

But whatever that feeling was it was now replaced by a scruciating heat and her constantly decreasing will to live.

"Ruby-" She started among her ragged breaths while trying to keep up with the younger girl on the oval circuit. "can we- take a break?" she managed to say.

"Nope! Five more laps before our pause" She replied while looking over her shoulder.

"Why are you- even running?" Ruby clearly didn't need to train on Weiss relatively slow pace, so for a second it felt like the girl was there just to add to her torment.

"To keep you company aaaand to make sure you won't cheat!" She finished with a giggle and faced back forward. Yes, torment indeed.

As if Weiss was even going to cheat on her training. _She_ was the one who brought light to their need to improve their training routine and _she_ was the one who requested for a way to improve her endurance, so why would her cheat? Just because she was sweating to the point of dehydration and was starting to feel an uncontrollable urge to dive face first into the hard dirt and hope the impact would be enough to dig her a nice grave?

Well, ok. Maybe without Ruby's constant cheering and incentives she would skip a lap or two…

Stepping away from the possibility of cutting her torture short and back into the real world Weiss stared into Ruby's back, trying to mimic anything from the natural runner that could ease her suffering.

Ruby seemed to glide on the track, her every motion transitioning smoothly into the next one. Her short, brunette hair bounced freely with every step and Weiss was starting to understand why she maintained the length with such care. It was certainly more comfortable than her cumbersome ponytail with several loose strands sticking to her neck and back.

Her attention shifted to her long steps as Ruby seemed to effortlessly skip from on foot to the other before allowing her eyes to travel upwards, taking in her partner's toned legs. She had noticed her partner's muscles before - in a completely respectful and casual manner, she should add - but now with her advantageous perspective and the Brunette's _short_ track shorts Weiss could take a good look at part of what defined the girl's speed. Without noticing her own actions she took in every curve, she observed as each muscle expanded between every step and contracted on each impact. Speed was Ruby's semblance, or at least an effect from it, but she never really thought about the raw physical effort that complemented the girl's aura.

Without warning her eyes wandered farther upwards and Weiss found herself staring, but she honestly couldn't stop. To add insult to injury, her track shorts were not only _short_ , but they were also _tight_. Definitely poor influence for her sister's style, but Weiss wasn't about to complain.

The fabric stretched and held tightly to her form, leaving very little for imagination. Weiss couldn't tell if she was blushing furiously or finally having a heatstroke, but she still couldn't force herself to look away. So gravity did it for her. When one foot caught in the back of the other she found her vision quickly shifting towards the ground and with her defensive Aura down, she hit the dirt hard and at speed.

Hearing the sounds of distress Ruby quickly slipped to a halt and turned to see Weiss finishing her last tumble on the dirt track.

"Weiss!" She cried and flared her semblance to land right beside the girl's lying form. "Weiss, what happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She spoke quickly while examining the heiress. Ruby was unable to contain a gasp when she noticed her forearms and knees, dirty, red and bleeding from sliding on the rough ground.

"Oh dust Weiss you are bleeding oh I'm so sorry here let me help up no no no wait you better sit oh I'm so sorry-"

"Ruby!" Weiss raised her voice snapping the brunette out of her rambling-touchy state. "It's just a few scraps, I won't die from them."

"B-but you are bleeding and-"

Weiss brought her hand up and placed it on Ruby's lips before the girl could begin another talking-spree. It was instantly effective but after a few seconds Weiss became extremely conscious of her lingering touch and quick withdrew her hand.

"Just help me up" she said while trying to suppress yet another wave of heat creeping up her neck.

"O-ok! Do wanna go to the infirmary?" Ruby asked while trying to help Weiss up to her feet.

"Dust no. Let's go back to the dorm, we have a first aid kit there."

Ruby seemed conflicted, but she didn't protest. Instead the brunette quickly moved closer to the older girl and wrapped an arm around her back and up to her side, making Weiss jump away from the sudden proximity.

"What are you doing?" She asked in high-pitched tone while trying to hide yet another a blush. Honestly, she should just give up on it and blame the sun.

"I'm helping you walk back" She answered, taking another step towards Weiss.

"I can walk just fine without a crutch Ruby, thank you."

"But-"

"Let's just go. I really need to clean this."

Weiss didn't wait for an answer before starting her painful walk back to their dorm. Maybe she actually could use some help to get back, but she wasn't about to let herself be paraded through the halls like a crippled woman. Her bleeding wounds did attract some attention on the corridors, but her straight posture a quick steep made they seem much more like 'battle wounds' or anything else that was a little less embarrassing than tripping on her own feet.

But besides the unwanted attention, what was really bothering her was how quiet Ruby remained the whole way.

As they made into the empty room Weiss sat on her on bed while Ruby darted into the bathroom, hopefully to retrieve the first aid box. The healing capabilities of a fully activated Aura were nearly divine, capable even of sealing what would be mortal wounds for most regular people, but it could only do so if the would was clear of obstructions. Weiss carried about half the dirt from the track on her burning injuries.

As quickly as she entered, Ruby left the bathroom with a white box in hands and knelt down right in front of Weiss, still without uttering a word. She placed the box on the ground beside her and quietly started to sort the materials she would need. Weiss normally appreciated silent efficiency, but coming from her constantly energetic and talkative partner it just felt… Well, wrong.

"Hey…" She started and stopped as the first stings from the wet cotton ball against her wounded skin registered. She must have made a face as Ruby's expression seemed even more worried than before.

"Sorry Weiss! It's gonna… It's gonna hurt a bit…" She trailed off while diverting her gaze.

"It's ok, but what is wrong with you?" She started lightly, but the question sounded a bit harsher than intended and Ruby seemed to retract from it.

"I-it's nothing Weiss, really. I'm just concentrated." Ruby said while immediately returning to her task, sending more flames through her wounded skin.

"No it's not. You have been quiet the whole way from the track. What is the problem?" She wouldn't just let it go.

Instead of answering Ruby just let her head hang, what brought a sore taste up Weiss' throat.

"Ruby…" She tried again, softly.

"i'm just… Sorry for this Weiss…" She said, nearly in a whipper.

Weiss blinked a couple times while processing.

"Sorry for what? It's not like me tripping on my own feet like and idiot could be your fault"

"But it kinda is!" Ruby said loudly, snapping her eyes back onto Weiss' own. "You asked for a break and I kept forcing you to go on!"

"First, you didn't force me into anything. It was my choice to step into that track and my choice to reach our predefined number of laps. Second, keeping each other motivated is part of the reason we are training together isn't it?"

Her words seemed to strike sense into Ruby as her expression fell into a pensive - and thankfully lighter - one, so Weiss pressed her advantage.

"I'm sure I could have reached our goal and I absolutely intend to do so next time. I just… I got distracted and _that_ happened." When Ruby's eyes meet hers once again, she continued. "But if it makes you feel any better I forgive you, even though there is nothing to forgive"

Weiss made great progress with her social skills since joining Beacon and being forced to live with two sister with zero regard for personal boundaries, but trying so hard to care for someone else's feelings still felt out of character for her. However, the smile Ruby offered in return brushed all doubts aside.

"You seem to be doing a lot of that lately." Ruby said while returning to her task with a much improved mood. "Getting distracted, I mean. Wanna talk about it?"

The question was innocent, but made Weiss think. Ruby was right, but Weiss couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for her recent slips in attention. The sights from the track right before her accident immediately returned to her head and Weiss felt her face starting to heat up uncontrollably for the hundredth time today.

The happenings from earlier and from previous days started to form a pattern on her head but Weiss immediately pushed those thoughts aside once she noticed where they were leading.

"No!" She half-screamed, which made Ruby interrupt her ministrations "I-I mean. It's nothing! i'm just worried with our new workload that is all."

"But we don't even have that many things to do yet, the semester just started." She asked, making a face as if the girl was trying to remember if she had forgotten any assignments.

"Well maybe you don't, but I like to stay ahead of schedule." She said on her usual dismissive tone.

"Deadlines are still faaaarway Weiss, don't worry so much" Ruby said while running her hands on Weiss' thigh and calf just above and below the knee and giving light squeezes, making Weiss completely frozen "Does this hurt?"

She suddenly snapped and jolted backwards on top of her bed, probably redder than her partner's cloak. "Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm just checking for lesions. Did I hurt you?" She asked while leaning closer.

"No. No. It doesn't hurt, it just stings, now hurry up and get it done so I can take a proper shower!"

Of all responses Ruby simply giggled at her reaction, which made Weiss blush deepen even further.

"Okay!" She said simply before instructing Weiss back into her previous position and tending to her other leg.

The rest of treatment occurred in relative silence, safe for the occasional low humming from Ruby, but Weiss' blush didn't subsided as she was now impossibly aware of every soft, caring touch from Ruby.

She was going to need a _very_ cold shower after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, long time away hm? These last two month were simply crazy and I had no time anything else but work, really. This chapter was in the making for quite sometime and only now I found the time to finish and edit it. I hope you will all enjoy it!
> 
> As always, please review and let me know what you think, I LOVE hearing from you guys!
> 
> Hugs,  
> Scribe Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> I really intended to bring something a bit different to the table this time, but have some silly fluff instead. I don't really have a training- I mean, writing schedule for this one, but I'll probably add more to it in the future.
> 
> Again, if you notice any mistakes or strange wordings, let me know through a review or PM, it helps me a lot! Ooooor just review anyway, I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> Hugs,  
> Scribe Assistant


End file.
